


Not Jealous

by RanXiaoLong



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Doctor, Jealous Doctor (Doctor Who), Jealousy, Kissing, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanXiaoLong/pseuds/RanXiaoLong
Summary: The Doctor starts to notice it. Lingering touches, fond gazes, suspicious words. It was something twisting at her insides. Something she couldn’t place. But she was not jealous!





	Not Jealous

The Doctor was running in front the rest of her companions, stopping at the degrading stone entryway to make sure they all made it out of the collapsing structure around them.

The Doctor noticed Yaz was lagging behind the rest, most likely due to being disoriented by the explosion. (Y/N) slowed down and reached towards Yaz, hand linking with hers and pulling Yaz forward. Yaz kept up with (Y/N)’s pace.

(Y/N) and Yaz made it out of the crumbling stone just before it gave out and completely fell to smithereens behind them, dust rising. Yaz and (Y/N) were bent over slightly, panting for breath. (Y/N) looked over to Yaz and asked if she was okay. Yaz nodded and squeezed (Y/N)’s hand in response, refusing to let her hand go.

The Doctor felt something stir inside her.

——————————————————

Team TARDIS had plopped themselves down around the console room, tired from a day running away from aliens that were hell-bent on sacrificing them to their god until the Doctor had, as always, saved them at the last second with a solution that ended without anyone being thrown into a volcano.

Yaz had sprawled out on the floor, laying down not unlike a starfish. (Y/N) had noticed Yaz’s position and quietly scooted her way towards Yaz, pushing her body along with her feet while on her back, refusing to get off of the floor. She only stopped once her head had bumped into Yaz’s side, to which she batted playfully at (Y/N). (Y/N) in retaliation scooted closer and rested her head on Yaz’s stomach.

Yaz laughed as she tried pushing (Y/N) off but failing to do so. (Y/N) blew a raspberry her way and grinned. Yaz huffed, a smile on her face, threading her fingers in (Y/N)’s hair, playing with it. (Y/N)’s eyes held boundless affection.

The Doctor gripped the edge of the console and looked away.

It would pass.

_It wasn’t important._

——————————————————

The Doctor was talking with (Y/N). Well, more listening really. She was so animated and excited that she couldn’t bring herself to interrupt her companion’s story, a soft smile on her face. The Doctor lost herself in (Y/N)’s voice and was suddenly jerked back into reality when (Y/N) yelled out Yaz’s name.

The Time Lord looked over her shoulder, seeing a mildly startled and amused Yaz entering the console room. (Y/N) bounded towards Yaz, story forgotten, and was waving her arms while starting a different conversation. Yaz’s lips were pulled back in a grin, fondness in her eyes.

The Doctor’s face dropped to a frown. (Y/N) was easily distracted. She knew that. So why was she suddenly feeling bitter about the forgotten conversation?

In (Y/N)’s excitement, a tuft of hair had begun to flick up, obviously out of place. The Doctor found it cute.

Yaz noticed the stray hairs and reached up while (Y/N) was speaking rapidly to push the flyaway strands behind (Y/N)’s ear.

(Y/N) stopped speaking abruptly, giggling. “I can always count on Yaz, thanks, darling!”

The Doctor felt herself stop. She hastily shook her head. (Y/N) called everyone pet names, especially her close friends. It did not mean something significant.

_So why was she so uneasy?_

——————————————————

The Doctor was sitting in a plush booth around a round wooden table, the smell of alcohol pungent in the air. Ryan was buzzing beside her, excited to be at an alien bar in a distant human populated galaxy forty thousand years in the future. Graham was a rather nonchalant, though a bit curious, and (Y/N) had long since excused herself to explore.

The bar closely resembled the one's back on Earth in their era, minus some various space tech. It was the patrons that were more unique than anything. A few that had particularly stuck out were a humanoid with a squid-like face and another humanoid with the head of a fish, a strange apparatus with a green liquid inside attached to their face. There was another, green with a long neck, large black eyes, long claws, and smelled an awful lot like bad breath.

The Doctor turned her gaze, rather bored, to where Yaz was getting some more refreshments. She had been taking an awfully long time to get a couple of drinks.

Yaz wasn’t alone.

There was a man talking to her, Yaz’s body language clearly signaling her disinterest in the conversation. His stance told the Doctor quite plainly that he was trying (unsuccessfully) to hit on the police officer and was already drunk.

No matter how far into the future you went, there was always somebody like that.

The Doctor continued to watch the exchange a second longer before rising. She walked over to Yaz, hoping to save her from whatever the situation was.

“—Come on, I promise it will be great!”

Yaz rolled her eyes before retorting, “And I promise I won’t enjoy it. I’ll say it again, I’m not interested.”

“You look like you’re all alone. Just one dance.”

The Doctor was about to open her mouth, annoyance taking her over.

“Hey babe, you good? Taking an awful long time getting a drink.” (Y/N) slides in from seemingly nowhere and her arm slings over Yaz’s shoulder.

Yaz turns to (Y/N) in slight surprise before giving a grateful smile. “Sorry, honey. I was just talking with this bloke over here.” Yaz nodded pointedly towards the man, letting her shoulders relax under (Y/N)’s touch.

(Y/N) flashed a sickly sweet smile towards the man in a way that clearly stated she had no problem with castrating him.

“Well, I thank you for keeping her company, but I’m afraid my _girlfriend_ and I need to go back to our friends. They are waiting for their drinks.” (Y/N)’s arm falls securely around Yaz’s waist as she steers Yaz back to their table.

The Doctor stood rooted in shock. The way you had so confidently and purposefully sneered the word “girlfriend” at the man had made her hearts stop. That nagging at the back of her head was no longer sitting quietly in the back. It was a full-on roar.

Were they in a relationship?

The Time Lord felt glued to the floor, unable to move. All of space and time paused for that moment. She couldn’t concentrate.

Did Yaz like (Y/N)?

The Doctor’s head whirred into high gear analyzing every touch, every word exchanged between to two women.

_Did (Y/N) like Yaz?_

The Doctor felt her blood run cold. A burning feeling filling her body.

She wasn’t jealous. 

The man, noticing the Doctor standing there, attempted to start yet another rather one-sided conversation. The Doctor was lost in her own spiraling thoughts, not noticing the man trying to ask her questions.

“—Oi, are you friends with those two girls? they make a cute couple, don’t you think?” The drunk man finally caught her attention, looking after (Y/N) and Yaz’s retreating forms. “I didn’t notice before, but damn! They just fit together so well.”

The man kept rambling on, not noticing the Time Lord bristling.

“I wish I could have what they have. I didn’t see a ring, but I bet those two will get married one day.”

The man looked towards the Doctor and promptly shut his mouth, suddenly noticing the dark atmosphere she was emitting. A brewing storm seemed to stir in her eyes.

The Doctor trudged back to the table, her particularly sour mood evident to those she passed on her way to the table.

_She wasn’t jealous._

The Doctor sat back down next to Ryan on the opposite side of the table across from Yaz and (Y/N).

(Y/N)’s arm was still around Yaz.

Ryan and Graham felt the Doctor’s mood drop further and shifted uncomfortably.

——————————————————

The Doctor’s eyes were glued on (Y/N) and a frown to her lips.

(Y/N)’s legs were propped up on top of Yaz’s outstretched legs. Their arms were brushing against each other as (Y/N) leaned her head on Yaz’s shoulder. Their voices were quiet, soft murmurs and giggles reached the Doctor’s ears, inside jokes seemed to consume them.

They were too close.

(Y/N)’s loud laugh suddenly filled the room. She leaned backward, holding her stomach and head thrown back in laughter. Yaz wiggled her eyebrows at (Y/N), which she returned with a wink and a bite of her tongue.

Too close.

A low growl was thrumming in the tense Time Lord’s throat.

Then (Y/N) leaned forward and pressed her lips against Yaz’s cheek is a soft peck.

The Doctor couldn’t take it.

She slammed her hands on the console, making both (Y/N) and Yaz jump in surprise and look over at her. The blonde alien stormed over to where the two girls were sitting, grabbing (Y/N) firmly by the arm, pulling her up and dragging her out of the room into one of the many hallways on the TARDIS.

The Doctor stopped abruptly, but her grip was still fast on (Y/N)’s arm. It was starting to hurt a little.

After the shock had worn off from being unexpectedly hoisted from the room and almost smacking into the Time Lord’s back due to her sudden halt, (Y/N)’s confusion and mild irritation surfaced, her lips tugged downwards into a frown.

“Why’d you drag me away Doc?”

The Doctor spun on her heels to face (Y/N). She noticed anger in the Doctor’s eyes, as well as something else. Something she couldn’t place.

Something she didn’t dare hope to see.

“You’re spending too much time with Yaz.”

(Y/N)’s irritation rose. “You pulled me out of the room for _that_?”

The alien’s hand twitched around (Y/N)’s arm before her grip tightened again.

“Look Doc,” (Y/N)’s tone was low, “I don’t know if you want more attention, or whatever it is, but you can’t just drag me away from my Yaz while we’re in the middle of talking, especially with no explanation.”

(Y/N) often called her friends “her’s,” it was a quirk she had, but the Doctor wasn’t thinking straight.

“You like her.” The doctor stated incredulously, “Your’s? It’s so obvious you like her!”

(Y/N)’s jaw hung open, eyebrows furrowed, as she processed the Doctor’s exclamation.

(Y/N) felt her temper ignite.

“What is it to you?! What’s it matter who I’ve got a crush on?! I’m allowed to like who I want! It’s not like you actually care about who I lik—mmpphh!”

(Y/N) yelling tirade was suddenly cut off by the Doctor grabbing her shoulders and pushing her to the wall, pressing their mouth harshly over hers.

(Y/N) is petrified in both anger and shock. The Doctor’s hands tighten while pressing (Y/N) more firmly to the wall, kissing her hard. The Doctor eyes are shut tight and her eyebrows screwed up in frustration.

(Y/N) lets herself fall into the kiss, a soft noise gurgles in the back of her throat.

The Doctor’s eyes snap open and she quickly pulls away, reeling a few steps back and releasing her as if she were a burning iron.

Alarm is painted all across her face. “I’m so, so, so sorry.” her accent becomes thick in her frantic speech, “I didn’t mean to do that. I totally understand if you’re upset! Who am I kidding, of course you’re upset—”

As the shock wears off, (Y/N) grows irritated at the Doctor’s babbling, eyebrows dropping with a frown, “Shut up.”

“—but I promise it will never happen again!” the Doctor’s ramble becomes quicker, panic flashing across her face, “I understand if you’re uncomfortable, and I really don’t blame you for that, but please believe that I’ll never do that ever again! I won’t touch you ever again if it would make you more comfortable! You’re right! If you like Yaz it’s none of my business! So please don’t leave m—”

(Y/N) interrupts the Doctor’s distraught blither by pulling on her suspenders, jerking her whole body forward, face stopping only a hair's breadth away from (Y/N)’s.

“I told you,” (Y/N) cut off the Doctor, growling, “shut up.”

(Y/N) yanks the Doctor by the suspenders again and slams the Time Lord’s lips onto hers.

The Doctor’s yelp of surprise is smothered by (Y/N)’s lips. After a brief moment of hesitation, she quickly melts into the kiss, threading her fingers in (Y/N)’s hair. The Doctor’s eyes droop closed as she turns her head for a better angle, mouth opening slightly. Her tongue darting out hesitantly, licking (Y/N)’s lower lip.

(Y/N) hummed into the kiss, bringing one hand to cup the Doctor’s cheek, and complying with the Doctor’s silent request, opens her mouth slightly to deepen the kiss.

The Doctor eventually pulls away, mind still numb and focused on her companion in front of her.

(Y/N) opens her eyes and looks up into the Doctor’s chocolate irises.

“Why did you think that I liked Yaz?” her voice was barely a whisper.

The Doctor flushed slightly, looking away. “You two are so close and you keep on flirting with her, I thought that you two may have been… involved.” The last word tasted bitter in her mouth.

(Y/N) sighs and shakes her head. “Yaz is my best friend. We’re just extremely close and comfortable around each other.” A pink tinge colours (Y/N)’s cheeks, “You’re the one I like, actually. But I thought you wouldn’t like me back, so Yaz has been letting me be a little extra clingy recently.”

The Doctor’s face splits in a wide grin, “Brilliant. Because I really like you. A lot.”

An embarrassed half smile creeps its way onto (Y/N)’s face. A thought soon dawns on her.

The Doctor’s companion looks up suddenly, her brows furrowed slightly, “Wait a sec, Doc. If you thought I was with Yaz, why would you just drag me away?”

The Doctor felt herself begin to sweat.

(Y/N)’s eyes narrowed slightly before widening in realization as her jaw dropped open. “You were jealous!”

The Doctor looked away, her nose scrunching up, “Was not!”

(Y/N) grinned and tilted her head to get a better view of the Doctor’s face and failing eye contact, “You were! You totally were! You were jealous of Yaz!”

The Time Lord’s face was in a full-on pout at (Y/N)’s teasing and refused to look her in the eye, not noticing (Y/N)’s smile soften.

(Y/N) took a step closer towards the woman, tugging slightly on the Doctor’s coat to bring her ear level with (Y/N)’s mouth, (Y/N) propping herself up on her toes.

“Don’t tell anyone,” (Y/N) whispered breathily into the Doctor’s ear, making her shiver, “but I find it kind of hot when the Doctor gets all dominant and jealous.” (Y/N) punctuated her sentence with a quick kiss on the Doctor’s ear before swiftly spinning around and disappearing down the hallway towards the console room.

The Doctor felt her face light on fire as a grin was plastered to her face.

Maybe being jealous wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
